Ganemede's House
It's what looks like a large, two-story house in the Entertainment District. It has heavy curtains inside all the windows, darkening them to the outisde. (The windows themselves are actually painted black from the inside so that people can't see what time it is when in there.) The proprieter is Ganemede Bravis, a half-orc who wears a dark red silk tunic and robe, gold chains, and a man-bun. He is flamboyant and eccentric. (His real name is Faro, and he is a down-on-his-luck merchant from the north who was given this job by the Unnamed to be their front person.) How the Party Gets Here Find it on their own, talk to Klaus' dragonborn friend who said he lost a ton of money and a few days in there, through hearing that this is THE place to be, through Neverin Orist the explorer who goes there sometimes, or through something else? Admission At the door are huge looking half-orc bouncers (they can later learn that these are members of Faro's former crew from his ship that he had to sell) wearing dark red tunics with no arms. They seem to be letting in regulars, asking for gold from others, and checking a list for others. There is light pouring out of the doorway that is covered with beads, and music and the sounds of celebration from inside. People in line are dressed VERY nicely. They are turned away if they come in their worn-out adventurer's clothes. They charge the party 10 gold to get in, each, unless they are talked down or the party has an in somehow. If they cause a ruckus, the owner comes over and invites them in, giving them free casino chips to gamble with and telling them they have a round on him. He is very interested in having the party come in, because they look powerful and decked out, and like they would have a lot of life-force to give. Gambling Room/Central Party Room This room is filled with noise and color and lights. There are magical glowing lanterns of all sorts of colors, some of them rotating and casting shifting colors on the vivacious crowd below. There is loud music playing from a band on one side of the room, and some dancing. There are people decked out in the finest-and weirdest-stuff you've seen in Osen Dorthore so far. * Eyes painted all over their body with blue and black paints, wearing a black dress * Suits covered in heavy metallic decorations that look somewhere between brocade and armor * Someone wearing metallic gloves that seem to shimmer * Head to toe yellow fur with a huge cape/gown * Dress made entirely of feathers of many different colors * Giant shapes made out of fabric in their hair * Shoulder pads of gold and green jade * A couple wearing masks on the bottom halfs of their faces, one happy and one sad * Train of pearls There are tons of gambling tables, all run by employees wearing red tunics in that same dark color, but not made out of silk as fine as Ganemede's. You have to buy chips at a caged booth at the far end of the casino room, so you have to pass all the awesome games on your way there. The chips are pretty standard, 5, 10, 50, and 100 gp tokens. You can cash in anytime. * Simple d6 dice game (house has a slight advantage here) Min 5 gp buy-in * Tymora’s Spinner ('''Min 10 gp buy-in). Each player chooses one of two options: choose a number between 1 and 20, or choose whether the result of the die roll will be odd or even. The dealer then rolls a d20. If a player chose a specific number, they win triple their bet if the die lands on said face. If a player chose between even or odd, they win 1.5 times their bet if the die lands on a correct face. A player loses otherwise. * '''Gyp (Min 5 gp buy-in). A player rolls 2d6. If they roll a 7 or 12, they win. They can double their bet to add 1d6 to the total. Payout for winning players is 3:2. * Hand of Fate '''(Min 10 gp buy-in): Rules: Each card player rolls 1d8, keeping the die hidden. Each player has the chance to raise the bet, call the bet (meet it), or fold. It continues when all bets are equal. Then each player rolls a 1d6, keeping it secret as well. A final chance to raise, call, or fold. Each remaining player rolls 1d4. They all reveal the 1d8, 1d6, and 1d4, adding them all together. Winner takes 80% of the pot (the other 20% goes to the casino). Ties split the 80%. * '''Darts - You can definitely run this a lot more intricately, but I just make it a best 2 out of 3 ranged attack rolls with a dart. Best 2 out of 3, higher rolls win. You could even add up the results of all 3 rolls and compare to the sum of all other players. * 'Dragonchess '- Two players see who gets best 2 out of 3 in a series of Intelligence (Dragonchess), Wisdom (Insight), and Charisma (Deception) checks. I like this one because you can actually put proficiency in a gaming set to use. Hooka and Mushrooms (the den) This is a series of rooms that are much more low-key than the party room and the bar. They are very dimly lit, with covered lanterns and lots of plush nooks and crannies, lush, thick carpets and rugs, and furs/bearskin rugs of many different creatures decorating the place. There are a few quiet staff here who will guide you through whatever weird experience you want. * 'Hooka Room '- low couches surrounding large hooka pipes that can be shared. Lots of different flavors. * 'Mushrooms '- The Pool In one of the central lower level rooms of the house, there is an extremely large pool and lazy-river esque channel where people can float on flotation devices. People here wear whatever they are comfortable with, though there are seal-skin underwear/swimsuits if you want them (like what the genasi wear). The room is actually paved with river rocks that are smooth to walk over, and is very warm, and has zero windows but is lit to look like a sunset with magical glowing rocks. There are tons of indoor plants here too, overhanging the river and hiding little hot pools where you can go hang out. Of course there are tons of servants with drink trays here, and places to lie on low couches by the pool and relax. The Magic Bespoke Bar/Music (Ganemede/Faro takes them into this room to talk if they make friends with him.) This room is a little darker and a little less intense than the central party room, and has a band playing at one end of the room on a little raised dias. The music is from the playlist lol. The area is lots of dark silks and low couches around ornately carved tables, little booths and areas to relax, partitions that give you privacy. There is a long bar with shelves full of strange-looking and brightly colored bottles of liquor, and two bartenders dressed impeccably in red tunics. There is no menu or anything like that, and you can ask for a drink, but the bartenders will ask about your life and give you a drink that tastes like an experience or emotion. Such as: * The first rain of spring after a long winter (watery blue with a few sprigs of green and ice) * Seeing a beloved pet for the first time in a long time (dark amber) * Righteous Anger (the kind that feels really good and energizing) (red and somewhat creamy, with crushed ice) * Crisp Mountain Apple flavored cider (you actually feel like you are on a mountain) (tall cider glass that is frosted) * Someone you respect is proud of you (opaque yellow with a slice of pineapple on the rim) * Someone you hate has had a misfortune (dark purple in a fluted glass with a violet floating on the surface) Animal Room